El que debe nacer parte 3 Shakugan no Shana
by Mario-san
Summary: El futuro del Mundo, la extincion humana, el reecuentro de Shana con ella misma, ¿que mas hay que saber?


**¿Este es el nuestro destino?**

Pocos minutos después de que shana fue absobida, Alastor fue el primero en reaccionar ante la situación e intento despertar a Shana

…na!

Shan…!!!

Shana!!!

Shana, despierta…

Ummm!! ¿Que paso? Uhhgg!! – ella despierta sorprendida - ¿Dónde estamos Alastor?

No estoy seguro, pero puedo jurar que es aquí es donde fuiste absorbida por ese agujero.

Pero aquí todo esta destruido, Y hace unos momentos habia gente y ahora es como si no existiese nadie; ahh! – ella se da cuenta de algo – es cierto, Yuuji esta en problemas peroo, no siento a Yuuji, ¡umm! Siento un Fuzetzu cerca de aqui, Hay una flame haze pelendo contra alguien.

Despues Alastor se pone un poco pensativo… _"esa_ _presencia se parece a …."_

_¿Porque estamos aquí?, ¿quien era ese chico?_

Vamosss! Siento que ese flame haze no le queda mucho tiempo, si logramos salvarlo, talvez nos pueda decir que ocurrio aquí, pero procura no usar mucho tus poderes, no quiero que el sujeto con quien esta pelenando note nuestra presencia.

Ok, - ella salta sobre lo que eran los escobros de algunas casas, y se da cuenta que no habia ratros de vida- ¿Qué rayos paso aquí?

Ellos llegaron a la zona de batalla, entraron cuidadosamente al Fuzetzu.

con cuidado, no queremos que ese sujeto nos detecte, (_estoy seguro que esa presencia es de…)_

uhh! Ahí esta, Alastor,

No intentes nada, hay que esperar el momento indicado.

Puedo sentir la Flame Haze muy debil, no puedo ver quien es; y ese sujeto tiene tiene una tunica negra y le cubre la cara y no puedo ver quien es, pero es muy poderoso.

En ese momento aquel sujeto tomo el Blutsauger, entonces Alastor dice:

no!!, la va a asesinar… Vamos!!! Ayudala.

Si, - en ese momento Shana saca su espada, despliega sus alas y vuela para salvarla - .

Shana se le acerca demasiado que le apuñala su espada al sujeto, lo cual hace que el "El" perdiera una cantidad de poder de existencia, el sujeto se saca la espada de su abdomen, furioso el tipo , hace un movimiento rapido que Shana no pudo verlo, y entonces ella recibe un golpe muy fuete en el abdomen; antes de que se retorciera de dorlo, con sus ultimas fuerzas tomo su espada y al menos trato de cortarle la cara, pero no lo consigui, lo unico que consiguió fue cortarle la capucha, después ella vio a alguien que me nos esperaba ver …

"……"

El le regresa el golpe muy fuerte al rostro y la lanza hacia unos escombros; lo cual la deja inconciente. El sujeto estaba herido, y lo unico que podia hacer era huir, y eso hizo, desapareciendo del lugar.

Ya que todo la situación se calmo, la chica que estaba en los escombros de una casa, se levanto, y camina hacia ella, y se sorprende al verla.*

"Imposible"

En ese momento la historia cambiaria draticamente, para ser mas precisos en ese mundo existían 2 Shana´s una de una época pasada y otra de la época del futuro.

"¿Como es posible Alastor?" – la Shana de la época futura le preguntaba a Alastor

" Uhm, no tengo idea."

"Pero esque … Soy yo de pequeña, ¿pero como?"

Despues hablo Alastor de la epoca pasada

"-al parecer no estaba equivocado, sabia que eras tu, SHANA."

" Um! Otro Alastor? Pe… pe … pero como?

" oye! Si esta aquí tu joven yo, entonces tambien debo estar yo, recuerda que soy tu contratista." Le respondio Alastor .

"Oh, tienes razon." - Contesta Shana Adulta.

Alastor del pasado hace una petición a Shana (Adulta) diciéndoles que se lleven a Shana a un lugar seguro para que puedan sanar sus heridas.

SHANA toma a su otra yo y la lleva a un refugio debajo del puente Misaky.

Mientras tanto; Shana del pasado estaba soñado lo que vio en el combate de hace unos minutos, el rostro de un ser querido, todo su sueño se convirtió en una pesadilla, y entonces ella desperto de golpe con un gran grito…

(Para que no haiga confusión Shana y Alastor = pasado

SHANA Y ALASTOR= FUTURO)

Shana: - Yuuuujiii!!! – ella se levanta rapido de la cama y penso que todo habia sido un sueño – Alastor, ¿Qué paso? Uhhg! Me duele el cuerpo.

Alastor: - Por fin despertaste.

Shana: - ¿Dónde estamos?

SHANA: - En un refugio – ella le contesta tranquilamente.

Shana escucha una voz detrás de ella y voltea y es ahí cuando se percata de algo.

Shana: - uh? Ahhhg!! Tu… tu… te pareces a casi a mi.

SHANA: - No me paresco, soy tu, solo que un poco mas grande y Alastor tambien esta aquí,

Shana: - ¿Qué significa esto?

Alastor: - yo tampoco se, pero ahora podremos saber nuestras dudas y responder las de ellos

SHANA: - Tu debes ser del pasado,

Shana: - Del pasado?

SHANA: - Si pues yo me veia asi como tu hace 10 años.

Shana: - 10 añoos! En… Entonces quiere decir que viaje en el tiempo? ¿pero como?

Alastor: - Debe ser el poder de aquel Hougu que tenia el niño,

SHANA:- Un niño?

ALASTOR: - Un Hougu?

Alastor:- Si ese niño activo el poder de ese Hougu y nos abrio un agujero negro lo cual nos atrapo y creo que es por eso que estamos aquí.

ALASTOR: - Tiene sentido.

SHANA:- No recuerdo haber peleado contra alguien que tuviera tal habilidad.

Shana: - lo que me dijo ese niño es que "alguien cercano a ti corre peligro y podria ser una amenaza…" ademas me dijo que en "en ese lugar encontraras la respuesta"

SHANA: - Entonces ese sujeto te mando hasta aca para que vieras tu futuro y el futuro del mundo

Alastor: - Bueno, pero no sabemos quien corría peligro y no sabemos quien es la amenaza en nuestro tiempo.

ALASTOR: - Nosotros si,

Shana:- Um?

SHANA: - Recuerdas al sujeto de la tunica negra?

Shana: - Si?

SHANA: -Es Yuuji.

Alastor: - Pero como?

Shana quedo impactada con eso que le dijeron y parecía que no quería creérselo…

SHANA: - La destrucción de la ciudad, y la desaparición de las personas, fueron caudadas por el.

Shana: - ¿Pero como es que Yuuji haría algo como eso?

SHANA: - Yo no lo se, pero recuerdo bien lo que paso, todo paso hace 10 años…

Continuara…

Próximo capitulo:

Recuerdos


End file.
